bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Bionic Woman: Season 2
It seems that episodes Bigfoot - Road to Nashville were filmed as part of Season 1 - or at least within the same block. In the UK, they were shown along with the Season 1 episodes (although Assault on the Princess came at the end). Then Kill Oscar started Season 2 (and Lindsay's changed hairstyle from this story on would seem to confirm this). Does anyone know anything more about this?--Tuzapicabit 08:46, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Well Lee had his infamous mustach during the Bigfoot episodes but didn't have one during the tailend of SMDM's 3rd season... which I'm assuming was filmed/produced at the same time BW's first season so my guess would be "no".--Agent X 14:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting about the UK air schedule. I have to agree with Agent X though. My take on Lindsay's hair is that "Kill Oscar" was meant to be an epic, so all the stops were pulled out for it; including the hairdresser. Take a look at Callahan's new feathered do in the same ep, versus her earlier SMDM appearances. ::While we're on hair, take a look at Lindsay's hair in her SMDM appearances versus on her own show: brunette with surface blond highlights, with more curls than feathers, while on TBW more blond and feathered. Even The Return of Bigfoot, produced after her show had been on for a good nine months, shows her hair reverting to her SMDM style.-Major Sloan 17:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Opening Titles I thought that this may be worth mentioning. Note that the text stating that Jaime was the second bionic replacement was removed during the 2nd season. Was this due to fact that Barney Hiller was overlooked ? --Agent X The Sequel 05:55, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :The intro sequences of both shows are the subject of enough change to warrant a separate article of their own, which I've been putting off since my copies of each season's examples vary as to frame rate and format, making comparative analysis using timecodes impossible (for now). Yes, it is worthy to note, and while I can only speculate, my sense is that it was removed as a reference to Steve to give the show yet more independence. So someone in a country that doesn't show Six but does show Woman won't go: "Who's the first one, then?" Just a guess, though. -Major Sloan 02:50, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::This disappeared long before season 2; after, Welcome Home part 2, didn't it? — Paul (talk) 19:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::You're right, I just doubled checked and that text was only used for "Welcome Home". However, it's still a big error considering that Jaime was the third replacement or fourth if you want count Max. I sometimes wonder if television writers from that era go out of their way to be so inconsistant. --Agent X The Sequel 17:31, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I remember this irking me. It's for the "low information viewers". They rightly figured that new people would be watching a premiere who knew Jack about Barney (heh), and cared more about confusing them then about confusing the fans.--Major Sloan 14:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I just watched Angel of Mercy and the text was still used in the opening credits. However, it is not in the next episode, A Thing of the Past. Karen (talk) 03:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::That makes sense. If you look at the airdates, the show took some time off after "Angel of Mercy", letting SMDM put out a few new episodes before "A Thing of the Past", including "The Secret of Bigfoot". This would have given them some time to adjust the credits during the "downtime," which, given the stories of time pressure in the BB, they probably needed.--Major Sloan 04:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::O.K., I've taken a look and with a bit of deja vu made some notes on the differences. Take a look at Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II), where I've added some info.--Major Sloan 06:33, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ha! A Thing of the Past (the article) had most of this. I've updated and corrected it, but we all could've saved some trouble. Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) is good if you don't know where to start looking, for now. As I've said, the intros need their own articles.--Major Sloan 07:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It seems this is resolved, so I'm pulling the tag.--Major Sloan 03:51, 3 October 2008 (UTC)